Volviendo a empezar
by Cireneo
Summary: Porque todo se podría repetir una y otra vez si no cambias de opción. Advertencia: contiene diálogos directos del juego, traducidos directamente por mí. Derechos reservados a Cheritz por sus personajes y uso de su historia.
1. Prólogo

\- Este es el dispositivo, no lo pierdas bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya sabes las consecuencias.

\- _Wow_ , se ve bastante tosco. ¿Cómo se supone que debo usar esto?

\- Lo sabrás en el momento en que lo necesites. Recuerda, estarás viviendo como una persona común hasta que se te de la señal, luego de eso son 11 días límite. Lo que ocurra antes o después de eso determinará todo.

\- _Oka_ , _oka_ , no se preocupen. No me miren así, si cometo algún error, se que me ayudarán de algún modo.

\- Sólo pedimos que tengas mucho cuidado. Esto no es un juego, recuerda siempre analizar y escoger lo que parezca ser la mejor opción.

\- Si no lo veo como un juego, ¿donde estaría lo divertido de esto?

\- En serio. Quién más sufrirá vas a ser tú.

\- ¡Uf! Está bien, está bien, pero recuerden que todo será muy subjetivo. ¿En verdad serán de esta forma antes de que me vaya?

\- Nos preocupas mucho, te vamos a extrañar.

\- Yo también los voy a extrañar.

\- No mientas, tú no recordarás nada hasta que termines todo el proceso.

\- Lo siento, pero quiero que sepan que si supiera los extrañaría un montón.

\- Mucho éxito en esto. Recuerda comer regularmente tus comidas.

\- Eso dependerá, pero lo intentaré. Ustedes también cuídense mucho. Manden saludos a los demás de mi parte.

\- Por supuesto, te estaremos esperando. Y no olvides, no terminará hasta que completes la misión.

\- Sí, sí, sí; me repiten siempre lo mismo jajaja.

\- Siento que no te lo tomas en serio. No sabemos cuándo volverás.

\- Pues no sacan nada con hacerlo ya que igual se me olvidará, jeje.

\- ...

\- No pongan esas caras, quizás demore menos de lo esperado. Los quiero, pero ya tengo que irme, chao.

\- Espera...

\- Ya se inició el proceso. Se fue muy rápido.

\- Obvio que se fue rápido, noté que tenía los ojos llorosos a pesar de cómo hablaba.

\- Vamos con los demás, tenemos que avisarle que el rescate ya inició.

\- (Alarma)

\- ¿¡Qué significa esa alarma!?

\- ¡No, no puede ser! hubo una interferencia magnética en la señal.

\- ¿¡Y qué se supone que significa eso!?

\- ¡No puedo decirlo en concreto, pueden pasar muchas cosas!

\- ¡Pues dime las posibilidades!

\- ¡Deja de gritarme! Estoy tratando de pensar, tú más que nadie sabe cuánto me afecta que esto suceda. No debimos dejar que fuera, no debí permitirlo.

\- Disculpa, tienes razón, pero recuerda que fue su decisión y tenemos que respetar eso. Además es la persona más indicada para completar la misión. Entonces, ¿qué le puede suceder?

\- Puede que llegue a unas coordenadas diferentes a las establecidas o quizás puede quedar atrapada en algún espacio temporal. Tendremos que esperar para ver el resultado, ya que puedo rastrear su ubicación y ver las codificaciones del programa.

\- ¡Dios! Tenemos que avisarle a los demás. Hay que ver planes de emergencia para ver cómo solucionamos esto.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Haré unas modificaciones en el dispositivo.

\- Lo dejo todo en tus manos.¿Aló? Hey, te llamo para convocar una reunión de emergencia... pues sí...Sé cómo te sientes pero tenemos que mantener la calma, por favor ven lo antes posible y ayúdame a avisarle a los demás, nos vemos.

\- Tenía que ocurrir esto, por la mierda. Es como si todo estuviese destinado y, a pesar de todo, no podemos cambiar absolutamente nada.

\- No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto. Es un inconveniente y confío en tus capacidades.

\- ¡Lo tengo, tengo su ubicación!

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué sucedió y qué hacemos?

\- Lo contaré cuando estemos todos. Tengo una idea pero necesito la aprobación de los demás.

\- Está bien. Los demás están bajando en este momento.

\- No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada te pase, lo prometo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué sucedió?

\- ¡Hey! Llegaron todos, qué bien.

\- ¡Rápido, dinos qué rayos ocurrió durante el envío!

\- Está bien, está bien. Escuchen...


	2. A1C1

Bitácora 00:

Hoy me pasó algo muy extraño. Fue tan impactante que decidí hacer una especie de bitácora o diario en mi celular para poder registrar los eventos en caso de que algo me pase y la policía pueda estar al tanto de los hechos. Jajaja, no es por ser pesimista ni nada pero es que aún no puedo asimilar bien los hechos.

Mientras paseaba por la plaza central de la ciudad me animé a comprar algunos suministros para sobrevivir lo que queda de la semana. Decidí ir a la tienda que quedaba de paso, con precios ni tan caros pero tampoco baratos, ya que me encontraba muy cansada por el ajetreo del día como para encaminarme al supermercado. Además, transitar por las calles no es un problema para mí y, aunque no quisiera, no tengo opción alguna. Los estudiantes promedios como yo siempre sufriremos las consecuencias económicas solo por querer estudiar. Cómo sea, casi llegando a la tienda, en un poste situado en una esquina de un edificio, noté que a mi celular le había llegado una notificación recomendando una aplicación, donde la imagen de promoción era muy peculiar, algo así como la silueta de varias personas de fondo y el título decía: Tú oportunidad para hablar con hombres atractivos, descarga esta aplicación de mensajería. Haz click aquí para comenzar.

Lo admito, prácticamente era un llamado para mujeres que no tendrían una oportunidad así en la vida real. ¿O quizás es para mujeres coquetas que buscan acción, algo así como Tinder limitado? Serán hombres verdaderos que suban muchas fotos provocadoras o haciendo su vida, o serán personas detrás de un computador que fingen ser estos adonis. Lo más preocupante, ¿acaso me escogieron por lo que aparece en mis historiales de búsqueda? Me puse roja de la vergüenza ante la posibilidad de que eso haya sucedido, sobre todo porque hoy en día se sabe que ese tipo de situaciones ocurren siempre.

Algo que sí se sobre mí es que soy bastante curiosa por este tipo de cosas. En general, siempre estoy en búsqueda de cosas novedosas para hacer. Sin embargo, nunca se me había ocurrido bajar una app para hablar con extraños y además guapos, supuesta mente, así que pensé que quizás esta era mi oportunidad.

Apreté el link indicado y, mientras se descargaba e se instalaba en mi celular, me dispuse a realizar las compras vez instalada la aplicación, tuve que hacerme una cuenta de usuario, lo normal. Aproveché la ocasión mientras aún me encontraba en la fila de la caja.

Me puse como nombre de usuario "MC", para mantener mi identidad en secreto y puse como foto de perfil un unicornio que daban de opción. Más allá de mi amor por los unicornios y que me dio risa la opción es que al menos tenía un rasgo mío: mi hermoso pelo color rosa teñido. Lo que más me llamó la atención es que aparecía una opción de "Ruta común", dejándome muy confundida. ¿Esta era una aplicación de chat o de un juego? Acaso todo dependerá de quién soy y con quien puedo hablar? Pues bueno, ingresé de todas maneras para ver qué tal.

Momento seguido, se conectó alguien de nombre "Desconocido", literalmente tenía ese nickname. En fin, fue él quien inició la conversación. _¡Wow!_ , me dije, jamás pensé que me hablarían tan rápido. Cuando quise responder me dí cuenta de algo insólito: tengo opciones para responder, ¡qué extraño!. Pues, sin más alternativa, me dediqué a escoger las opciones más acertadas para mi gusto. Me empezó a hablar sobre un celular que encontró, que tenia una dirección con números aparentemente importante y me preguntó si podía ir a ese lugar. Por supuesto, no acepté al principio. ¿Quién era esta persona y por qué de repente me pregunta por favores de ese tipo? Me respondió que era un estudiante coreano y que se encontraba actualmente en el extranjero. No entendí por qué se obsesionaba tanto con encontrar al dueño del celular, pero su motivo aparente era que él era un ser religioso, un raro y que necesitaba hacer cosas buenas por pequeñas que sean. Lo seguí encontrando extraño, hasta me dijo algo sobre un dicho que nunca había escuchado en mi vida. En fin, me mandó una foto y todo, diciéndome que era la primera persona en responder los mensajes que había mandado, qué volvería a Corea pronto y que me daría una recompensa. Cualquier cosa que encontrara fuera de lo común podría devolverme, con esa frase me convenció y luego me mandó la dirección.

\- Señorita, ¿va usted a pagar o se va a quedar parada sin dejar que los demás compren?- el cajero me llamó la atención debido a las personas que me estaban esperando mientras yo, bastante intrigada, continuaba conversando de lo más bien con 'Desconocido'.

\- Oh, mis disculpas. Paso en seguida- respondí un poco avergonzada. Realicé el pago total de los bienes adquiridos y volví a concentrarme en lo que me habían pedido por el chat. En ese momento no sabía si ir a la dirección o ir inmediatamente a mi casa a refugiarme y eliminar inmediatamente esta aplicación. ¿Y si me esperaba un violador? ¿O es una broma de televisión? ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad existe un dueño del teléfono y es un millonario que me dé una generosa recompensa? ¿O el dueños es muy pobre y no tiene para comprar otro celular? ¿O el dueño es un funcionario de una empresa que tiene los datos valiosos que mencionó el desconocido y lo despedirán si no encuentra el teléfono? Por curiosidad, hice click en el link de la dirección para ver la ubicación del supuesto lugar a donde debía ir. Resultó ser un edificio localizado en una zona bastante acomodada y a unos 40 minutos caminando desde la tienda. Por prejuicio me dio la sensación de que quizás no era un lugar peligroso. Siempre hay guardias y cámaras en los edificios así que, ante cualquier imprevisto, podría correr, gritar y pedir ayuda.

Tras pensar unos momentos, decidí ir a pie hacia el lugar indicado, cargando la bolsa de suministros que había comprado, pensando en todo momento quién me mandó a ser tan entrometida y si era mejor devolverme a mi casa. Pero no, efectivamente llegué al lugar: un departamento ubicado en uno de los pisos más altos con una especie de seguro con clave en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Así que me metí al chat para encontrar que el ser desconocido me había hablado.

Ya me había preguntado si me encontraba en el lugar y si había algún sistema de contraseña en la cerradura de la puerta. Me envió los códigos apenas le confirmé que había un sistema así y me insistió en ingresarlos.¡Disculpa!, pensé, ¿de verdad este tipo quiere que ingrese el código de la puerta así como si nada? Me detuve y le pregunté, si no debería llamar a la puerta primero. Le pregunté y me encontró toda la razón, así que lo hice pero no obtuve respuesta alguna. Al parecer, no había nadie adentro.

Le conté que no había nadie y me volvió a insistir que ingresara el código. No se en qué estaba pensando en ese momento, pero puse el código de todas formas. Al momento de ingresar todos los dígitos, la puerta abrió. Me sorprendí bastante y no sabía que hacer. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

Le comuniqué que la puerta se había abierto y me dijo que entrara. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando este tipo!?¿Acaso puedo llegar y entrar en la casa de un extraño? Eso mismo le comuniqué, pero me respondió que dejara una nota, que me daría su información y, si algo pasa, yo podría mostrar los mensajes. Inocente de mí, apenas ingresé me agradeció y salió el chat.

Acto seguido, se borraron los mensajes y me re-direccionaron a otra sala de chat. Esta vez, habían 5 personas conversando animosamente. Esto sí puede registrarlo.

* * *

MC ha entrado a la sala de chat.

 **Yoosung:** Fallé en mis exámenes parciales fml T_T

 **707:** pque jugaste LOLOL toda la noche lol-

 **Jumin Han:** Si quieres trabajar en nuestra compañía, deberías cuidar de tu GPA.

 **Yoosung:** Sigo en la lista?! +_+

 **Jumin Han:** Sí.

 **707:** bien ~ No puedo creer q puedas trabajar justo después de la universidad lol

 **707:** En este día y era!

 **ZEN:** Flojo. Es nepotismo.

 **Jumin Han:** En realidad se llama reclutamiento.

 **ZEN:** Le das un pase libre en vez de entrenar al trabajador.

 **Jumin Han:** Como sea. No me puede importar menos lo que dices.

 **ZEN:** Cuál es la diferencia entre reclutamiento y nepotismo?

 **707:** Pensaba q eran lo mismo? O_O?

 **Jumin Han:** Nepotismo es reclutar a una persona que conoces y que no son de ayuda alguna.

 **Yoosung:** Oh...Entonces te vuelves un candidato a nepotismo el mismo tiempo en que eres reclutado!

* * *

Vaya, ese tal Zen con ese Jumin no se llevaban bien, pensé. Hasta ese momento nadie había notado mi presencia y decidí retirarme del chat hasta que 707 se dio cuenta de que yo me encontraba ahí y casi entré en **pánico**.

* * *

 **707:** Alto!

 **Yoosung** : Por que?

 **ZEN:** ?

 **707:** Creo que alguien entró a la sala del chat;;

 **Jumin Han:** MC...?

 **ZEN:** Wtf. Cómo llegó aquí?

 **707:** Hacker!

 **Yoosung:** Hacker!? Hauy un hacker en nuesatra sala!

 **Yoosung:** Sevnee haz ahlgo!

 **ZEN:** Hey, typos. -_-;;

 **707:** Esperen un seg. Estoy buscando.

 **Jumin Han:** Quién eres? Revélate. Hey, asistente Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sí, estoy aquí.

 **ZEN:** Estabas tan callada que pensé que había ido a algún lado.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Nada estaba fuera de lo ordinario así que sólo miraba

 **Jaehee Kang:** pero veo que recién pasó algo.

 **Yoosung:** omg

 **Jumin Han:** Por qué hay un extraño en nuestra sala de chat?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Nadie puede entrar en este chatroom sin la instalación privada de esta app que usamos... Parece que alguien ha descargado el Messenger de la RFA.

 **Yoosung:** pense que Seven solo permitió descargarla a nosotros?

 **ZEN:** Quizás alguien descargó la app en dos teléfonos?

 **707:** quizás?

 **Jumin Han:** Quién la descargó dos veces?

 **Yoosung:** Yo no!

* * *

Decidí en ese minuto introducirme a la conversación, ya que quizás ellos pudiesen descubrir que estoy en el departamento de un extraño y me puedan acusar de robo o confundir con ese Desconocido y echarme la culpa de todo. Me armé de todo el valor para apretar la única opción disponible.

* * *

 **MC:** Hola...

 **Yoosung:** Gahhh está hablando!

 **ZEN:** Entonces no son dos smartphones.

 **Jumin Han:** Quién es?

 **Yoosung:** Descubran qué es?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Cómo descubriste este lugar? Dónde descargaste esta aplicación?

 **707** : Oh...^^; Alto.

 **ZEN:** Qué es. Cuéntame rápido.

 **707:** Rastreé el IP

 **707:** Está en el departamento de Rika

 **Yoosung:** departamento de Rika?

 **Jumin Han:** Dónde estaba?

 **Jaehee Kang:** La localización no está revelada. Se que es clasificada.

 **707:** Como sea, alguien debió infiltrarse en su depto.

 **707:** Ahora habló, así que debe ser una persona ^^;

* * *

Mierda. ¿Cómo supo que estaba en el departamento? Al parecer este lugar es de alguien a quien conocen. Tienen mi IP, saben donde estoy, no tenía escapatoria. De hecho aún no tengo escapatoria. Asumí que son capaces de rastrear mi ubicación en cualquier momento, así que decidí quedarme para ver cómo solucionar esto y probar mi inocencia. Hasta ahora se ven como personas corrientes.

* * *

 **Yoosung:** así que hackeó el programa, Seven?

 **707:** Yup

 **Yoosung:** quién eres?! como llegaste al departamento de Rika?

 **Yoosung:** cómo conseguiste esta app?!

 **Yoosung:** Gah ~ ahora tengo demasado miedo...

 **Yoosung:** pensé que el departamento tenía un codghido de bloquieo?

 **ZEN:** typo

 **Jaehee Kang:** Asumo que fue irrumpido.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Usuario MC, te recomiendo que confieses.

 **ZEN:** Jaehee, confesarías voluntariamente si fueras tú?

 **Jaehee Kang:** No. Pero es bueno preguntar primero.

 **707:** Lolol

 **Jumin Han:** Dejen de perder el tiempo.

 **Jumin Han:** MC... quién eres?

 **Jumin Han:** Revélate, extraño.

 **Jumin Han:** Si no te revelas, las pagarás.

 **ZEN:** extraño las pagarás? Lmfao.

 **ZEN:** omg ~*qué miedo*~

 **ZEN:** quizás sea una mujer.

* * *

Ok, la verdad es que sí me dio miedo. Si no fuera por la burla de ese tal Zen, me hubiese puesto a llorar de la frustración.

* * *

 **707:** Eso es sexista lol. Deberías cuidar lo q dices ya q ahora eres un actor famosos.

 **ZEN:** no soy famoso;; sólo un poco reconocible.

 **Yoosung:** Nah~ Mira los hits de youtube.

 **ZEN:** tío, bastaaa;;

 **707:** lolol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ese video sigue excelente sin importar cuántas veces lo mire.

 **Yoosung:** Zen, cuando inicias tu próxima pieza?

 **ZEN:** ;;No se. Depende del director.

 **Yoosung:** Es una celebridad lol! Le diré a todos en la escuela.

 **Jumin Han:** Hey.

 **Jumin Han:** no se distraigan.

 **Yoosung:** oh, cierto. Usuario MC...

 **Jaehee Kang:** ... un abrupto extraño.

 **707:** mis manos tiemblan al hackear.

 **Jumin Han:** Quién eres? Revélate ahora mismo.

 **Yoosung:** Siiii! kien eres?

 **ZEN:** Usa un lenguaje apropiado por favor.

 **707:** Si no dice nada lo voy a hackear y lo descubriré.

 **ZEN:**... quizás

 **ZEN:** uno de mis fans?

* * *

Tal cómo supuse, me iban a descubrir sí o sí. Pero no iba a decir toda mi información de una vez. Quise ver hasta qué punto podía obtener información de ellos. Además, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pensé que hasta podrían ayudarme a descubrirlo.

* * *

 **MC:** Revélense ustedes primero. Aquí soy quién más está confundido...

 **Jumin Han:** Qué feroz.

 **ZEN:** Eres una mujer?

 **707:** Zen. Se más serio, pf?

 **707:** Y esperen un segundo en eso de si es mujer.

 **707:** lo estoy buscando.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Tal búsqueda es una violación a las leyes de privacidad.

 **707:** Se. Solo dije que lo estoy buscando.

 **707:** No es evidencia de que en realidad estoy hackenado.

 **Yoosung:** Seven, eso es obviamente mentira. lol

 **Yoosung** : Y se que ese typo es a propósito.

 **Yoosung:** Aún así

 **Yoosung:** Nos dirá sobre él si le decimos quiénes somos primero?

 **ZEN:** para ser honesto..

 **ZEN:** Estoy de acuerdo con Yoosung.

 **Jumin Han:** Es cómo si quisieras presumir sobre quién eres.

 **Yoosung:** Deberíamos...introducirnos?

 **Jumin Han:** Es en serio...?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Creo que es muy pronto para eso.

 **ZEN:** Hola, soy Zen. (24 años de edad) Actor musical... no me busques en internet.

 **ZEN:** es embarazoso.

 **Yoosung:** Zen, eres tan valiente!

 **Jumin Han:** Asumo que quería presumir sobre él mismo.

 **ZEN:** No es cierto ~!

* * *

Aquí Zen manda una foto que no puedo subir aquí. No voy a negar que se ve increíblemente guapo, ¿es realmente él?. En serio, hace mucho no veía a alguien tan llamativo, pero creo que quizás sí quería demostrarlo. No dudaría de que este hombre es una celebridad.

* * *

 **Yoosung:** Omg... incluso una foto.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mis ojos fueron purificados.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Alto. No puedo ser así...

 **Jumin Han:** Veo que tiene cero interés en su privacidad.

 **707:** Lolol

 **707:** mi nickname es 707

 **707:** nombre real es un secreto.

 **707:** Pti, el verdadero nombre de Zen es Hyun Ryu.

 **ZEN:** Tu nombre es secreto pero no el mío?

 **707:** No t importa d todos modos lol.

 **Jaehee Kang:** 707 tiene el nombre más extraño así que entiendo el secretismo.

 **707:** El nombre es muy sagrado para que se esparza por ahí~ Voy a ir a rezar después de hackear.

 **ZEN:** Rezar, seh claro;;

 **707:** Sólo recuérdame como un hacker de 22 años de edad lol

 **707:** dónde vivo también es un secreto.

 **ZEN** : cuántos secretos;;

 **Yoosung:** Soy Yoosung Kim! Estudiante universitario...21 años.

 **Jumin Han:** No se por qué todos se están presentando. Ni siquiera saben quién es esta persona.

* * *

Yoosung mandó una selfie bastante tierna. Es un rubiecito joven que también se ve bastante guapo. Pude notar que 707 está siendo mucho más amable que en un inicio. Quizás en ese momento ya sabía más sobre mí y pudo ver que soy inocente, o quizás no.

* * *

 **707:** Tan tierno y difuso...

 **ZEN:** Lol. Seven, no tienes alguna selfie que mostrar?

 **707:** Nada reciente.

 **707:** Oh y también!

 **707:** Jumin es el heredero de una famosa corporación y Jaehee es su asistente. 27 y 26 años respectivamente.

 **707:** ahora tienes una noción de quienes somos, MC?

 **Jumin Han:** por qué dijiste eso...?

 **707:** dudo que tú lo hubieras hecho.

 **Jumin Han:** deja de perder el tiempo.

 **707:** Oh, pti, Jumin tiene la gata más linda.

 **Jumin Han:** Hey.

 **Jumin Han:** por qué estás hablando de Elizabeth la 3ra con un extraño!

 **707:** El nombre de la gata es Elizabeth la 3ra.

* * *

Seven mandó la foto de un hombre en traje acariciando a una gata blanco. Asumo que ese hombre es Jumin, quién no está nada mal. En la foto se nota que adora a su gata. Empecé a creer que la aplicación no mentía sobre hablar con chicos guapos. Aún así, todo esto es muy extraño.

* * *

 **707:** oh, ya lo dijiste lol.

 **Yoosung:** esa información es un poco inútil...

 **Yoosung:** Aún ni siquiera somo cercanos a MC lol

 **Jumin Han:** No puedo creer que mostrara una foto de Elizabeth la 3ra a un extraño...

 **Jumin Han:** Idiota...

 **Jumin Han:** Se que viniste a mi casa el otro día y la acosaste. Está todo en la CCTV.

* * *

La foto muestra a una persona con lentes, al parecer Seven, agarrando a la gata de Jumin por las orejas. Por cómo está la cola de la gata, no parece que esté muy feliz con él. Ojalá hubiera un foto más detallada, sentí mucha curiosidad por cómo se vería Seven en una captura de mayor calidad.

* * *

 **707:** Mi preciada privacidad!

 **ZEN:** Seh siendo que te preocupas mucho por tu privacidad.

 **Yoonsung:** screenshots de la CCTV omg

 **Jumin Han:** Y Yoosung.

 **Jumin Han:** Mi Elizbeth la 3ra es inútil?

 **707:** Eso fue tan entretenidoo ~~

 **707:** quiero ver a esa gata otra vez~

 **Jumin Han:** No.

 **ZEN:** Dejen de hablar de gatos. Me dan nervios.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sugiero que primero nos ocupemos del extraño.

 **Jaehee Kang:** podría ser que tenemos una brecha de seguridad?

 **ZEN:** Verdad. MC, cómo llegaste allá?

 **Yoonsung:** Es realmente el departamento de Rika?

 **707:** Sep. Seguro de que es...

 **707:** cómo conseguiste la contraseña del departamento?!

 **ZEN:** dónde diablos está el departamento?

* * *

Mi momento de hablar había llegado y me encontraba más nerviosa que nunca. Escogí la opción que más describía mis emociones del momento.

* * *

 **MC:** También tengo nervios. Se me conectó con un extraño a través de una app de mensajes y me mandó esta dirección.

 **Jumin Han:** Conversando con extraños...

 **Jumin Han:** Qué ingenuo.

 **ZEN:** Qué lindo lol

 **ZEN:** Yendo a una dirección de una aplicación de chat lolol

 **Yoosung:** No escuches a los extraños~ El mundo es peligroso.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Estoy de acuerdo.

* * *

Oh, qué vergüenza sentí en ese momento. Todo lo que dicen es cierto. Yo misma lo pensé, por qué rayos vine a esta dirección. Ingenua, "tierna", haciendo lo que obviamente no se debe. Quería que me tragara la tierra.

* * *

 **707:** Alto.

 **707:** Tienes el nombre d usuario de la persona o el historial del chat?

 **MC:** El nombre de usuario era 'Desconocido'. Y el historial fue borrado.

 **Jumin Han:** Ese usuario no existe? Por qué es 'Desconocido'?

 **707:** Hice que fuera imposible iniciar sesión sin establecer un nombre de usuario.

 **707** : no hay nada en el registro...

 **Yoosung:** que es un registro? Es un título de trabajo para jugadores online?

 **Jumin Han:** Tree trunk.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Se refiere archivos pasados.

 **ZEN:** Tsk tsk todos son tan tontos.

 **Jumin Han:** Jamás pensé escuchar eso de ti.

 **707:** Omg lolol no puedo creer que Zen acaba de decir eso

 **Jumin Han:** El mundo debe estar llegando a su fin.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Por favor cálmense todos. Miremos la situación actual.

 **707:** Hmm. Buen punto, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Quién crees que pueda ser 'Desconocido'?

 **707:** quizás..

 **707** : un hacker...?!

 **Yoosung:** !

 **707:** Un hacker! No puede ser.

 **707:** Lo tenía todo cubierto!

 **707:** Hey, MC. Así que él te dio la contraseña para la cerradura de la puerta?

 **MC:** Sí.

 **Jumin Han:** Ya veo...

 **Jumin Han:** Ese tal 'Desconocido' te puedo haber arrastrado a esto.

 **Yoosung:** pero...

 **Yoosung:** Como terminaste conversando con esa persona?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ya veo.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Dónde descargaste está app de messenger?

 **Jaehee Kang:** MC, tú también eres extraño.

 **ZEN:** Crees que esta persona es rara? De ninguna manera.

* * *

Oh sí, qué vergüenza. No quiero decir que mis motivos eran hablar con chicos guapos, qué opción más humillante cuando ya me encuentro en esta situación. Mejor revelo la menor cantidad de información posible, sólo la relevante.

* * *

 **MC:** solo la obtuve de la app store...

 **Jumin Han:** Qué forma de hablar más moderna.

 **ZEN:** qué lindo lol

 **707:** como sea.

 **707:** debo rastrear a la persona que distribuyó la app.

 **Jumin Han:** Si es que lo que dice es verdad.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Creo que sería buena idea contactar a V.

 **707:** Seeh. Creo que es buena idea.

 **707:** Llamaré y explicaré todo.

 **Jumin Han:** Yo puedo llamar.

 **707:** Ya estoy en eso lol

 **ZEN:** Rápido.

 **Yoosung:** Seven habla con V bastante seguido.

* * *

Me dio mucha curiosidad que mencionaran a ese tal V, me hizo pensar de que hay más involucrados en está aplicación. Rika, V, quizás quiénes más forman parte de lo que sea que es este chat. Necesitaba saber con quienes más estaban implicados y hacer una breve investigación para ver alguna forma de salir de esto impune.

* * *

 **MC:** quién es V?

 **ZEN:** V es como... nuestro jefe.

 **707:** La malvada mente maestra.

 **Jumin Han:** ... o no. Él es la persona que tiene el control total en esta sala de chat y en la organización en la que estamos.

 **Jumin Han:** Espero que V venga pronto y se haga cargo de todo eso.

 **ZEN:** Hoy en día V está muy ocupado como para venir al chat... Podremos hablar con el gracias a esto~

 **Yoosung:** Todos estamos ocupados. No me gusta que V sea el único que no viene.

 **ZEN:** Bueno, eso es verdad...

 **Jaehee Kang:** Siempre estoy lista para llamar a la policía.

 **Yoosung:** Jaehee da miedo T_T

 **Jumin Han:** Hasta que descubramos quién es MC

 **Jumin Han:** No quiero revelar nada.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Estoy de acuerdo.

 **707:** Sipodemos

 **707:** Sorry llamandoavytecleandoconunamano

 **Yoosung:** Teclea después de terminar de llamar.

 **707:** busqueporladueñadeldispositivo

 **707:** ellaesbonitalol

 **Yoosung:** Hiciste una verificación de antecedentes en ella? Entonces MC es definitivamente una mujer?

* * *

Eso me impresionó muchísimo. Toda mi vida he escuchad sobre los hackers y de lo fácil que es extraer tu información gracias a las redes sociales y otras cosas, pero este tipo básicamente utilizó mi celular para conectar todo. ¿O habrá visto algo más? ¿Quizás vio las cámaras de seguridad? Como sea, nunca había hablado con uno en persona y mucho menos que me hayan hecho un rastreo personal. ¡Qué miedo!

* * *

 **MC:** Dónde encontraste esa info!?

 **ZEN:** Él es un hacker. Probablemente ya vio tu página de fb.

 **707:** aunno

 **707:** loharesilonecesitolol

 **Jumin Han:** Qué? Es en verdad una mujer?

 **707:** Se.

V ha entrado a la sala de chat.

 **ZEN:** muéstrame una foto

 **707:** Nope~

 **707:** cómo te atreves a tratar de violar la privacidad de alguien de esa manera.

* * *

Jajaja. Okay, este hombre subió una foto de una mujer que claramente no soy yo, pero es obvio que está burlándose de Zen. Es chistoso porque la mujer de la foto era Jaehee y nadie logró reconocerla. Agradezco muchísimo que aún no suba fotos mías, ya que claramente debe haber visto varias.

* * *

 **Jumin Han** : ?

 **ZEN:** Esa es MC!?

 **Yoosung:** omg pensé que estábamos protegiendo su privacidad?

 **Jaehee Kang:** ;;;;;;

 **Jaehe Kang:** Esa es una foto mía.

 **Yoosung:** Oh cierto! Lo siento estaba muy emocionado;;

 **ZEN:** Lo...lamento muchísimo por no reconocerte;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sr. Han, tampoco pudo reconocerme?

 **Jumin Han:** ...

 **Jumin Han:** Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

 **707:** V va a venir pronto. Acaba de colgar.

 **V:** Ya estoy conectado.

 **707:** Oh, V! estás aquí ^_^

 **ZEN:** Finalmente él está aquí.

 **V:** Yeah. Creo que fui el último en enterarme de esto.

 **Jumin Han:** Oh bueno.

 **V:** Cómo están todos? Jaehee, haz estado bien?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, V.

 **Yoosung:** Hey V

 **V:** Hey

 **V:** Bueno, escuché sobre la situación.

 **V:** Actualmente MC está en el departamento de Rika gracias a la info de un extraño e inició sesión dentro de este chat.

 **707:** Le conté todo por el teléfono.

 **Jumin Han:** Quién reveló la contraseña del departamento de Rika?

 **V:** Bueno. Nadie sabía la contraseña. Ni siquiera yo la sabía.

 **Yoosung:**...Pensé que V sabía.

 **Yoosung:** Ella nunca me invitó a su departamento.

 **Jumin Han:** Es igual para todos.

 **Jumin Han:** Nadie había estado ahí antes.

 **Yoosung:** Dígannos la dirección. Iré para allá... quiero checkear quién es MC por mi mismo.

 **Yoosung:** Seven, tú lo sabes verdad? Tú rastreaste el IP recién.

 **707:** Uhm. Lo siento pero...

 **707:** No te lo puedo decir.

 **Yoosung:** ?

 **Yoosung:** Soy su familia viviente.

 **ZEN:** Quizás sea porque sólo eres su primo?

 **707:** Ni siquiera su familia directa puede ir.

 **707:** Y el departamento no pertenece a Rika.

 **Yoosung:** Entonces quién?

 **V:** Yo.

 **Yoosung:** ni siquiera sabes la contraseña!

 **V:** Sólo respetaba su privacidad.

 **Yoosung:**... Estabas siquiera en una relación con ella?

 **Jumin Han:** No puedo creer que no nunca supieras la contraseña.

 **V:** Nunca he estado ahí. Sólo se dónde es.

 **V:** Rika solía trabajar ahí. Hay un montón de documentos que no deben ser dañados

 **V:** No puedo revelar la dirección porque ahí se almacena toda la información clasificada sobre esta organización, demás de otros materiales sensibles.

 **Jumin Han:** No sabía que el lugar contenía material sensible.

 **Yoosung:** No confías lo suficiente en nosotros como para dejarnos ir, verdad?

 **Jumin Han:** No lo tomes personal. A veces es mejor ser ignorante.

 **V:** Sí, por la razón que dijo Jumin.

 **V:** Como sea, no puedo darte la dirección. Lo lamento.

 **Yoosung:** Entonces, cómo es que Seven sabe que la dirección que rastreó es el departamento de Rika?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Desde que él es el responsable de toda la información clasificada de la organización.

 **707:** Yup. Es verdad, pero también soy quién entregó esta app.

 **707:** Rika quería hacerse cargo en parte del trabajo a través de esto también.

 **707:** Fui a su casa para conectar la app con algunos documentos en su computador.

 **Yoosung:** oh..

 **Jumin Han** : Ya veo.

 **V:** Sólo Luciel y yo sabemos la dirección.

 **V:** Repito, ya que la información debe ser protegida, por favor no intenten encontrar el departamento.

 **V:** No le pregunten a MC al respecto y MC, por favor o reveles la dirección.

* * *

Me dio mucha curiosidad el nombre Luciel, me pregunté si será el nombre o apellido de Seven, ya que era el único que sabía la dirección y quién no había revelado su nombre. Preferí eso a saber de la información clasificada, que claramente no me iban a decir lo que era.

* * *

 **MC:** Luciel?

 **ZEN:** Es el nombre real de 707. 'Luciel Choi'

 **Jaehee:** lol

 **Yoosung:** omg Jaehee recién dijo lol

 **Jumin Han:** Creo que es su nombre de bautizo?

 **707:** Voy a rezar un momento.

 **Yoosung:** Qué haremos respecto a su departamento?

 **Yoosung:** Puede MC quedarse ahí?

 **V:** primero...

 **V:** Nadie va a intentar ir al departamento de Rika, verdad?

 **V:** Ya que la información involucra a todos los que nos rodean, estaremos en problemas si no somos cuidadosos

 **Jumin Han:** Seh Seh. Puedes parar de dar explicaciones. Información clasificada. Entendido.

 **Jumin Han:** Pero es un misterio el cómo un completo extraño terminó llegando allá.

 **V:** Si es alguien que sabe la contraseña...

 **V:** Debe ser alguien en quien Rika confiaba.

 **Jumin Han:** Alguien en quien confiaba Rika?

* * *

Nunca en mi vida había escuchado sobre Rika y me inquietaba mucho saber que estoy en su departamento gracias al Desconocido en quien ella "confiaba". Sin embargo, todos parecen estar confundidos.

* * *

 **V:** Sólo estoy suponiendo...

 **707:** Entonces esa persona 'Desconocido'...

 **707:** Conocía a Rika!?

 **707** : No puedo creer que ella confiara en alguien más que V.

 **Yoosung:** No creo en eso. Ella no pudo confiar en alguien más que nosotros...

 **ZEN:** Eso es ... algo sorpresivo.

 **V:** Me cuesta creer eso... pero no podemos asumir que conocíamos todo sobre Rika.

 **V:** Ella...

 **V:** Tenía un mundo profundo para sí misma.

 **Yoosung:** ...

 **Jumin Han:** ... como sea, V, continúa.

 **V:** Si tengo razón.

 **V:** Que MC esté en el departamento ahora mismo

 **V:** Rika pudo haber querido eso.

 **Jumin Han:** Rika llamó a un completo extraño desde los cielos?

 **V:** No estoy diciendo que Rika haya querido que MC estuviera ahí... pero tal vez...

 **V:** Rika quería que alguien realizara el trabajo que ella hacía.

 **V:** En el lugar que ella trabajaba.

 **Jumin Han:** Qué...?

 **ZEN:** No hay manera...

 **Jaehee Kang** : El trabajo que hizo Rika...

 **707:** Organizar fiestas?

 **ZEN:** Te refieres a las fiestas de Rika?

 **Yoosung:** Relamente crees... que Rika planeó esto?

 **Yoosung:** Si ella tomó esta decisión mientra vivía...

 **V:** Esa es mi suposición... pero sí.

 **V:** Ya que ella no dejó un testamento.

 **V:** Acorde a la información que me proveo Luciel, MC no parece peligrosa.

 **Jumin Han:** Para ser honesto no estoy seguro...

 **V:** Además, prácticamente ella se encuentra en la misma situación que nosotros ahora que ella sabe sobre esta messenger app.

 **V:** Como sea que ella pueda ser.

 **707:** Pero aún así...

 **ZEN:** Si eso es lo que V cree

* * *

La verdad es que estaba un poco aturdida con todo el bombeo de información que repentinamente percibí en el chat. Aparentemente Rika está fallecida, pero no tengo idea de quién es. No sabía seguir buscando una explicación a mi situación o preguntar quién rayos era Rika.

* * *

 **MC:** quién rayos es Rika?

 **ZEN:** podemos contarle?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Alto...

 **Jaehee Kang:** Comprendo... que todos valúan la opinión de V.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Pero...

 **Jaehee Kang:** este chatroom está estrictamente prohibido para los extraños.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Si puedo decirlo, creo que debemos verificar lo que ha dicho MC

 **Jaehee Kang:** Para que todos sepamos, MC pudo simplemente haber inventado a la persona 'Desconocido'.

 **707:** siento que los lentes de Jaehee están brillando en este momento.

 **Jaehee Kang:**?

 **V:** Gracias por tú opinión, Jaehee.

 **V:** Pero ahora mimo apreciaría que confiaras en mí.

 **V:** Si MC no es de confiar, podemos lidiar con eso.

 **Jumin Han:** Hmm.

* * *

Ufff. Ellos en serio pretendían que yo ayudara con una organización de la que me enteré 10 minutos atrás gracias a la aplicación recibida de un extraño. No se qué les pasa, pero efectivamente, no estaba interesada. Yo quería terminar con esto tranquilamente e ir devuelta a mi casa.

* * *

 **MC:** En realidad no estoy interesada.

 **ZEN:** Qué chic...

 **ZEN:** La ternura está bien, pero las mujeres elegantes tienen su propio carisma.

 **Jumin Han:** Se volvió loco.

 **707:** Lol emocionado porque ella es una mujer?

 **ZEN** : Yup.

 **Jumin Han** : Excitado por un extraño?

 **Jumin Han:** Tu corazón está loco.

 **707:** Lololololol lmfao con lo que Jumin dijo.

 **707:** corazón loco lolololol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen, no es un poco inapropiado enamorarse de alguien que acabas de conocer?

 **ZEN:** Uhm. sí.

 **ZEN:** No me puedo controlar.

 **Jaehee Kang:** omg

 **Jumin Han:** -_-

 **Yoosung:** MC, puede que no estés interesada ahora, pero no escucharás lo que tenemos para decir?

 **Yoosung:** Estás involucrada ahora que estás aquí.

 **Yoosung:** Sin importar si te gusta o no.

 **707:** Ya. Si no cooperas, podemos aliarnos para meterte en problemas.

 **707:** Primero, todos sabemos que tú te infringiste en el apartamento ^^

 **ZEN:** Es eso una amenaza?

 **707:** Yup. Voy a amenazar a cualquiera de aquí que no siga las instrucciones de V.

 **707:** Soy el esclavo de V.

 **V:** ...Uhm. Gracias?

 **Yoonsung:** Así es como nos vamos ahora?

 **707:** Uhm. No lol

* * *

Aquí podemos apreciar el momento exacto en mi alma dejó el mi cuerpo maldiciéndome a mi misma por la estupidez de haber descargado esta bendita aplicación. Definitivamente no había escapatoria y ese 707 me lo dejó bastante claro. No tenía alternativas, literalmente la aplicación no me dio otra alternativa. Escucharía lo que me iban a decir por las malas y por las malas. Mi vida quizás estaba en juego y soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel o morir.

* * *

 **MC:** Oh... Está ben. Escucharé por ahora.

 **ZEN:** Rika es...

 **ZEN:** La antigua novia de V, y la persona que creó este chat.

 **Yoosung:** Rika organizaba fiestas regularmente por una buena causa.

 **Yoosung:** Ella organizó un grupo llamado RFA para planear la fiesta y manejar a los participantes.

* * *

¿Fiesta y una buena causa? Entendí eso de que organizaba fiestas pero, cuál era la buena causa?

* * *

 **MC:** buena causa?

 **707:** Ella organizó una recaudación de fondos para ayudar a los necesitados

 **707:** y presentaba a un invitado con otro para iniciar tratos de negocios.

 **707:** Rika

 **707:** Fundó la organización RFA cuatro años atrás y organizó dos fiestas hasta el momento.

 **707:** Los que la conocíamos personalmente nos unimos a la organización y la ayudamos a organizar la fiesta.

* * *

Yoosung subió la foto de una mujer en traje de aspecto elegante. Se veía bastante bella y diligente.

* * *

 **Yoosung:** Era una persona increíble...

 **Yoosung:** Siempre estaba radiente.

 **ZEN:** Y Rika...

 **ZEN:** no está más con nosotros...

 **ZEN:** Ella falleció hace un año y medio.

 **Yoosung:** ...

 **707:** MC tenía que saberlo de todos modos...

 **ZEN:** Como sea, todavía no lo superamos

 **ZEN:** Así que déjalo para ti... MC

 **Jumin Han:** Aún no puedo creer...

 **Jumin Han:** que Rika sabría que fallecería y haya planeado todo esto.

 **Jumin Han:** Pero lo consideraré una verdad ya que V piensa eso.

 **Yoosung:** ...No puedo imaginar...alguien haciéndose cargo de lo que Rika hacía.

 **ZEN:** Pero si continuamos así, no habrá necesidad de una fiesta o que nuestras organización continúe.

 **Jumin Han:** Tampoco sabemos quién es ella.

 **ZEN:** sólo el hecho de que ella esté en este chatroom me hace confiar en ella un poco;;

 **Jumin Han:** no porque MC es una mujer?

 **V:** Todos... se que estos es confuso. Pero...

 **V:** Quizás MC fue elegida por Rika.

 **V:** 707 hará una búsqueda de esa persona llamada 'Desconocido'

 **V:** Así que por ahora, por favor crean en mi y esperen.

 **707:** Creo qe ahora estás ocupado. Tus respuestas son lentas.

 **V:** Yeah, eso creo... Tengo que irme ahora mismo.

 **V:** MC, es mejor que no toques nada en el apartamento.

 **V:** No será bueno que suenen las alarmas.

 **V:** Todo lo que tendrás que hacer... estará conectado en esta app instalada en tu teléfono.

 **MC:** A qué te refieres?

 **707:** Esta app no es un simple programa de mensajería.

 **707:** Todos los emails relacionados a la fiesta en el computador de Rika

 **707:** serán transferidos a esta app.

 **707:** Podrás recibir automáticamente la información de los invitados.

 **707:** y mandar mensajes personales a otros miembros...

 **V:** No hay necesidad de que MC toque las cosas viejas de Rika.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Todo lo que tiene que hacer MC es usar esta app.

 **707:** Puse todas esas características para que Rika pudiera trabajar mas cómodamente.

 **707:** Me alegra que hay un uso para ellas lol

 **ZEN:** Hey. Mi messenger no tiene nada de ese chequeo de emails?

 **Yoosung:** El mío tampoco...

 **Yoosung:** No puede mi messenger decirme cuando mis amigos del Lolol iniciaron sesión?

 **707** : omg

 **V:** Lo siento...

 **V:** Pero debo irme.

 **707:** Okay. Nos vemos dpues, V.

 **V:** Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** ?

 **V:** Por favor hazte cargo de las cosas por mi.

 **Jumin Han:** ... Está bien.

V ha dejado la sala de chat.

 **707:**... Se fue V.

 **ZEN:** Yup. En qué está tan ocupado?

 **Jumin Han:** No es asunto tuyo.

 **707:** Como sea, hagamos lo que dijo V. MC, puedes conectarte en esta sala de chat de vez en cuando, verdad?

 **ZEN:** Yup. Y ven a conversar con nosotros regularmente.

 **Jumin Han:** Por qué no dejan todos de acosar y que la asistente Kang le resuma todo a ella.

 **Jumin Han:** Y la invite a la organización.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Está bien.

 **Jaehee Kang:** RFA es una organización creada por Rika para que cualquiera pueda hacer donaciones libremente independiente de su clase o nacionalidad.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hasta ahora, ella organizó largas fiestas una vez cada dos años y fueron muy exitosas.

 **ZEN:** Eran días muy ajetreados. Pensaba que la gente me iba a pisotear.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Esta sala de chat la usamos para discutir los planes para la fiesta.

 **707:** Yo cree esta sala de chat lol.

 **Yoosung:** ya todos lo sabemos...

 **Jaehee Kang:** Porque esta sala de chat contiene un montón de información que no puede ser revelada públicamente.

 **Jaehee Kang:** la app fue distribuida en secreto únicamente para los miembros de la RFA.

 **Jaehee Kang:** pero desde que Rika falleció, no hemos organizado ni una fiesta.

 **Jumin Han:** Seh... ni siquiera una.

 **Jumin Han:** Queríamos hacerlo, pero sin Rika no podíamos proseguir.

 **Jaehee Kang:** ... y esta sala de chat se convirtió para nosotros en un lugar para hablar de cosas personales.

 **707:** Chequeamos que todos estén vivos con este chat y literalmente solo chateamos.

 **Yoosung:** Compartimos nuestras memorias de Rika también.

 **Jaehee Kang:**...MC, creo que fuiste guiada a este lugar sin ninguna explicación.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Si V tiene razón, pareciera que alguien te envió para ocupar la posición de Rika.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Considerando que ahora sabes de la existencia de este lugar satisface las condiciones para unirte a esta organización, siguiendo las órdenes de V...

 **Jumin Han:** Pti, actualmente hay seis miembros. Yo, V, Zen, 707, Yoonsung y la Asistente Kang. Todos en esta sala de chat.

 **ZEN:** Si MC se une, seremos siete.

 **Yoosung:** Ella... realmente se convertirá en un miembro?

 **Jumin Han:** No lo hemos escuchado de MC aún.

 **Jumin Han:** MC

 **Jumin Han:** Todo lo que tratamos de hacer es organizar fiestas, recolectar fondos, reunir gente...y cosas como esas.

 **Jumin Han:** Nuestra organización ha hecho mucho bien hasta ahora.

 **Jumin Han:** ... Nunca te arrepentirás de unirte.

 **Yoosung:** Pensé que Jumin estaba en contra de ella. Por qué ese cambio repentino?

 **Jumin Han:** Estoy siguiendo las órdenes de V.

 **ZEN:** Si te unes a la organización, podremos hablar más. No todos los días conocemos a una mujer bonita.

 **707** : Cómo sabes que ella es bonita? Ni siquiera te he mandado una foto.

 **ZEN:** Manda una foto.

 **707:** No.

 **ZEN:** Damn.

 **Jumin Han:** Hombres serán hombres.

 **ZEN:** Tú no eres un hombre?

 **707:** Escuché por ahí que Jumin es gay.

 **ZEN:** oh dios...

 **ZEN:** Aléjate. Me das miedo.

 **Jumin Han:** Ni siquiera vale la pena responder eso.

 **Yoosung:** Pero Zen, realmente tienes bajos estándares. Todavía te importa el look?

 **Jaehee Kang:** La gente famosa no debería actuar así.

 **ZEN:** Osh~ No soy famoso~

 **Jumin Han:** Todos dejen de tontear.

 **Jumin Han:** Yo estaba hablando?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Me disculpo.

 **Jumin Han:** MC, te unirás a la RFA?

* * *

Okay. Hasta ahora realmente pensé que podría escapar pero definitivamente quieren que me una a la organización. No sonaba tan mal hacer una fiesta en beneficio a los necesitados, hasta lo encontré algo divertido. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo?¿alcanzaría mi valioso tiempo para estudiar y hacer esto?¿que tenía que hacer exactamente? ¿gano algo si me uno? ¿tendré que reunirme con ellos?Oh, tenía tantas preguntas.

* * *

 **MC:** Qué gano si me uno?

 **ZEN:** Lo que sea que desee tu corazón.

 **Jumin Han:** Sería lindo si pudieras.

 **ZEN:** MC, te interesan los musicales?

 **Yoosung:** Zen, no sabía que estaban tan interesado en las mujeresss!

 **ZEN:** No, sólo me gusta lo real.

 **ZEN:** Únete, MC.

 **ZEN:** Quieres hablar en privado? Te voy a dar mi número.

 **707:** Zen, pque estás siendo tan agresivo lol?

 **ZEN:** haha...

 **Jumin Han:** Han pasado 3 años desde su última aventura amorosa?

 **ZEN:** Ha pasado más. Damn...

 **ZEN:** Pero a ti nunca te he visto con una mujer? Nunca?

 **Yoosung:** Basta...chicos...

 **Yoosung:** Yo nunca... he estado con alguien...

 **Jaehee Kang:** ...

 **ZEN:** ...

 **Jumin Han:** Como sea.

 **ZEN:** Ye, yeah.

 **ZEN:** Como sea, vamos a pensar que te vas a unir, MC.

 **707:** Bien. La voy a registrar como a un miembro! Oh. No necesitamos tu firma.

 **Yoosung:** Vas a recolectar toda la información para que ella no pueda escapar, verdad?

 **707:** ^^... Ya que es un contrato verbal.

 **ZEN:**...No recolectes nada sin el permiso de MC.

 **707:** Ya.

 **707:** Me iré por un seg. Necesito chequear algo.

 **ZEN:** un background de MC?

 **707:** Nah~ Es trabajo. Necesito ganarme la vida de alguna forma.

 **Yoosung:** Basta. Te pagan lo suficiente.

 **707** : Cómo sabe cuánto me pagan=

* * *

Yoosung subió un screenshot de una página de fb con unos autos bastante caros y deportivos. Miré la foto de perfil y el nombre 707. WOW! Este tipo debe ganar muchísimo, pensé.

* * *

 **707:** Oh lol. T gusta la foto?

 **Yoosung:** Yup.

 **707:** Buen trabajo lol.

 **707:** Me ire a la paz.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Bueno, ahora que ella se unió, creo que todos podemos irnos si lo necesitamos.

 **ZEN:** Seh?

 **Jumin Han:** Hmm. Déjenme chequear mi programa...

 **Yoosung:** Okay.

 **707:** Como sea, bienvenida MC.

 **Yoosung:** Bienvenida! Buena suerte a nosotros.

 **ZEN:** Me alegra que te unas, MC ^^

 **Jumin Han:** Veremos cómo vas.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Por ahora, tengo interés en trabajar contigo.

Jumin Han ha dejado la sala de chat.

 **ZEN:** Oh... En todo caso

 **ZEN:** Tuve un sueño anoche. Creo que te vi ahí...

 **ZEN:** O no. Bye~!

ZEN ha dejado la sala de chat.

707 ha dejado la sala de chat.

Jaehee Kang ha dejado la sala de chat.

Yoosung ha dejado la sala de chat.

* * *

Eso es todo lo que pude hacer. Sin siquiera poder defenderme en la situación ahora soy miembro de una organización secreta que aparentemente hace fiestas en beneficios de otros. Me pregunto si a alguien le había pasado esto antes. Lo más extraño es que 'Desconocido' me envió un mensaje diciendo que disfrutara mi estadía. ¿Quién mierda era este tipo? Por supuesto que responder el mensaje fue inútil.

Pero lo curioso es que aún no se si las personas con las que hablo son realmente ellos o todo es parte de un montaje. No lo se, no se qué hacer. 707 debe saber todo de mí y yo los conozco poco y nada. En la conversación se veían buenas personas, tienen distintas personalidades y gusto, son guapos pero siguen siendo extraños para mí y yo para ellos.

Sin darme cuenta se hicieron las 23:30, demasiado tarde como para devolverme a mi casa caminando, así que cociné un poco de arroz con trozos de pescado y verduras para cenar. Hacer tu comida en un departamento ajeno fue una experiencia incómoda, perdí tiempo buscando utensilios, aprender a utilizar el horno moderno y en ver cómo funcionaba el sistema de calefacción, ya que hacía mucho frío. Entre tanto me dediqué a observar el departamento de Rika para hacer un reconocimiento del área. Lo que sí puedo decir es que era mucho más espacioso y ordenado que el mío, quizás porque la dueña no había estado acá en mucho tiempo y no tiene tantas cosas para usar. El escritorio, que se encontraba al fondo del depto, le daba un toque profesional al ambiente; la cama se encontraba al otro extremo, siendo esta de doble plaza y de aparencia bastante cómoda; la cocina se encontraba cerca del dormitorio y el baño al lado del escritorio.

Así que ahora, mientras comía, escribí esto en mi celular, mi único aliado en este minuto. Siento que podré sobrevivir la noche aquí sin problemas, al menos tengo la impresión que 'Desconocido' no va a aparecer por el momento, gracias a su mensajito. Si no, esta es la evidencia de mi inocencia.

La verdad es que aún me encuentro muy alterada por todo esto, pero, si es verdad que todo es para organizar una fiesta, entonces no tengo problemas en seguir con lo que me encomendaron. Aún tengo que pensar bien las cosas, más allá de organizar la fiesta porque quiero o no, es cumplir con las expectativas de este trabajo, el cuál aún no tengo idea de qué tengo que hacer.

Oh, verdad que tengo que ir a la universidad mañana, tengo que acostarme. Fue entretenido escribir esto y definitivamente lo haré seguido, por mi seguridad, o mejor dicho, para probar mi inocencia.

Pd: Querida familia, si están leyendo esto y estoy en la cárcel o ya me morí, perdón por haber hecho semejante estupidez y quiero que sepas que los quiero mucho . Siempre tuve buenas intenciones. Perdónenme por los pensamientos lascivos, pero soy una adulta también. No me odien, pero me dio vergüenza y miedo de llamarlos para explicarles qué me sucedió.

pd 1: Cualquier cosa tengo una copia de esto en mi mail privado. Esta es mi única herramienta de salvación

pd2: Me pregunto si 707 podrá leer esto. OH mierda! Ojalá no lo haga. Hey Seven, si estás ahí, ten piedad de mi.

pd3: Mañana imprimo esto.


End file.
